Something New
by Shuamisu
Summary: Both Asta and Yuno get into Zach Willow High School, a school housing the majority of nobles. Neither of the pair have interacted with others their own age other than each other. Always reliant on their bond, will they be able to cope with this new environment or will they stay together after all? What happens when Yuno starts to see more in Asta than just a rival? [GO TO CH. 8]
1. Prologue

"Asta…"

"Asta…!"

"ASTA! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Asta's eyes cracked open as a shout escaped his mouth.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?! I'LL BEAT IT UP" Frantically looking around, he noticed that there was no evident danger except for the fact that everyone was crammed into the room.

"You got in, Asta" Sister Lily clutched her two small hands together happily.

"WOAH, SERIOUSLY? THAT'S SO COOL-wait what did I get into?" He jumped up from his bed, filling his fist with enough enthusiasm to punch into the air.

"You're no good Asta. It's a wonder how you got into that Zach Willow High School…" Nash crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"ZACH WILLOW?!" Asta's voice rung throughout the building causing echoes to be heard all over the town.

 **-An hour later after everyone had returned to their daily activities-**

Zach Willow was a prestigious high school where mostly only nobles attended. Yet despite that, every year there was a priceless opportunity for commoners to get a taste of the rich goodness. Out of the 500 places for each year, 100 lucky commoners got a place.

Asta grinned widely at his rival. Yuno sat on his bed, which was directly opposite Asta's, reading a novel peacefully. Their eyes met and Yuno nodded reassuringly. Asta knew that he didn't have to ask Yuno about his place at Zach Willow, no one in the village had a doubt that he would get into that school.

"WAIT WHAT AM I DOING?! I NEED TO PACK!" It dawned on him that school started in two days as he noticed the mess of clothes thrown on the floor and frantically ran around cleaning things up.

"You sure are a mess, aren't you?" Yuno sighed; he rested his face on his right hand and tilted his head, glancing at the clutter on Asta's side of the room.

"What did you say?!" Taken aback by the insult thrown all of a sudden, Asta took his attention off of cleaning and to glare at Yuno. Taking a step closer to fire his comeback to Yuno's comment, he stepped on a shirt and slid forwards directly towards Yuno.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This is a new story I'm trying. Please be patient with me, I haven't written fanfiction for three years here! Leave this old fanfiction geezer be for now. Well anyways, I've completely fallen in love with Black Clover and especially with the bond between Yuno and Asta (so much that it inspired me to write for the first time in several years). This is a very short prologue but Chapter 1 will definitely be uploaded soon!**

 **[SHUAMISU]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[YUNO]**

The train journey to the capital was wholly tiring and extremely loud. It must have been because I hadn't been confined to a space with Asta for six long hours before so it had driven me crazy to listen to his loud voice constantly. It was good at least since I could avoid thinking about what happened two days ago…

* * *

 **-2 Days Earlier-**

Just as I expected, he wouldn't let me get away with insulting him. We hadn't argued for a while because of training for the entrance exam but now that it was all done, it seemed that I had missed fighting with Asta.

"You sure are a mess, aren't you?" I sighed and snapped my book shut. All of that noise was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything.

It all happened over a few moments. One moment he had his fist clenched and that gloriously vengeful expression painted onto his face before the next where he had smashed into me and flattened us both to the bed. He had me pinned to the bed by his body which was unusually heavy compared to his size. Being this close to him felt weird, we hadn't spent much time together since we were kids. Something inside me felt stirred up, although it was probably my breakfast being squashed by Asta. I felt so odd and suffocated by the feeling that I pushed him off of me and onto the floor a bit too harshly, before storming out.  
I didn't realise why I was so upset by something so trivial but it seemed like the effect had worn off by the time he had chased me down and protested to my physical attack on him.

* * *

"I'm ready to start unpacking!" Asta shouted.

"…we can unpack a bit later…" I had barely slept in the past few days and neither did I get to catch up on my sleep on the train because of a certain living alarm clock. Instead, I collapsed on the sofa in the middle of the room. Although the apartment was small for two people, we had to make do since we didn't have the privilege of living in the dormitories like the nobles.

"GET UP, YUNO! LET'S COMPETE TO SEE WHO CAN UNPACK FASTER~" He held up his fist and flung his challenge at me, which practically slapped me across the face. I hated to lose and he knew that I could never resist a competition. Despite being annoyed to the core, I forced myself to stand and started to move boxes into the living room.

At an inhumane speed, we finished unpacking our things within half an hour; although we didn't have that many belongings in the first place. I collapsed onto my beloved sofa once again before Asta grabbed onto my shirt.

"Not yet…I'm not done yet…! LET'S TRAIN!" Sweat was trickling down his forehead yet he somehow forced himself to stand and motivate himself.

"Asta…CALM DOWN!" Hitting him directly on the head surprisingly had a critical effect since he collapsed onto the floor.

Since Asta was asleep, I finally had time to be with my thoughts. What exactly was it that I felt before? Was it really my breakfast acting up? As I drifted off to sleep, I reached one conclusion- I was glad to finally spend more time with Asta...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I've decided to alternate their POVs every chapter so next chapter is in Asta's POV! And they will finally go to school also. Look forward to it!**

 **[SHUAMISU]**


	3. Chapter 2

**[ASTA]**

The moment I opened my eyes, I expected birds to be chirping and the light to be beaming through the windows but instead, I was greeted with the sound of cars zooming by and the people bustling through the streets. I had forgotten that this was the capital now, which has a completely different environment from the country.

The blinds had covered most of the light from spilling into the room. "I can't see anything…I need light."

I felt around me blindly, trying to feel my way to the light switch. Something soft and smooth caught my hand suddenly. Although I panicked at first, I realised it was just Yuno's hand.

Just as I was about to pull away, he murmured under his breath, "Asta…I won't give up anymore".

I felt a laugh itching to explode out of me but I kept it under check in case he woke up. At that moment, Yuno groaned so I snatched my hand away before he realised.

Yuno yawned and pawed at his eyes, "What time is it…?" he asked. I was still flustered by what had just happened and practically pounced across the room to turn the lights on, tripping over about every single piece of furniture in the process.

My heart was beating fast, very fast. Probably because I had just run across the room and injured myself more than ten times. Slamming my hand on the light switch, the room lit up within seconds, "IT'S MORNING!" I panted out.

"I gathered. But what is the _time_ right now?" Yuno asked again, looking at me as usual…as if I was a total idiot.

Feeling agitated from my sudden heart malfunction, I shouted across the room "I DON'T KNOW BASTARD. CHECK THE TIME YOURSELF!"

Yuno's expression didn't change as he completely ignored my answer and opened his phone to check for himself.

"It's 7. We should start getting ready for school since classes start at 8:30". He stood up from the sofa and did a small stretch. I realised that I had slept on the floor and Yuno slept on the sofa, neglecting the bunk bed that was in the corner of the room. He grabbed his uniform and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll wash up first." He said. I nodded and started changing into my own uniform clumsily. Ties were not a piece of cake for me and here lay a lavish silk tie, which challenged my masculinity. In the end, I decided to go without the tie and left a few buttons undone so that I wouldn't be suffocated wearing the shirt. Yuno walked into the room as I discarded my tie onto the sofa, frustrated and angry at my inability. An awkward silence followed as he looked back and forth between the tie and my uniform. Instantly, I decided to run for it so I took off towards the door but of course, I shouldn't have underestimated Yuno's speed as he rung my tie around my neck with a sinister aura about him.

"…Asta….! Where do you think you're going looking like that…? YOU NEED TO PRESENT YOURSELF PROPERLY!"

I reached out to the doorknob with all my strength but Yuno had put all of his weight on my body and had my lifeline in his hands so I decided to let him do as he pleases. I sat up willingly and pouted slightly, I hated losing as much as he did. As Yuno did the top buttons and leaned over me to wrap the tie around my neck neatly, his scent overwhelmed me. It was familiar and almost sweet to me, he smelt like no other flower or herb but it was the type of smell that made me forget everything and relax.

I felt drawn into the smell and placed my head on his shoulder as he pulled the tie into place.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This chapter turned out longer than the other chapters! I know I promised they'd go to school next time but I felt that I just had to end it here and switch to Yuno's POV. Please leave a comment or review to show support or to give feedback!**

 **AstaxYuno or YunoxAsta? Who's the Seme/Uke here? Leave a comment/review with your answer!**

 **[SHUAMISU]**


	4. Chapter 3

**[YUNO]**

I sighed as I pulled the tie around Asta's neck. His collar was all crinkled so I reached to smooth it out, my hand brushing his neck in the process. As I pulled the last part of the tie into place, something heavy but warm rested on my left shoulder. The realisation that it was Asta's head hit me and I flinched slightly, I could feel his breath on my neck. He was breathing heavily, was he sniffing me?! No, no that couldn't be right. I snuck a peek at his face and saw that he had his eyes closed, he was falling asleep. I guess _even_ Asta would be tired from sleeping on the stone-cold ground for the whole night.

 **Get down** **  
** **We all let you know this time** **  
** **Can you bring me down** **  
** **Back up, gets far of the sky, BLACK ROVERRRRRRRRR**

At the sudden sounding of music throughout the room, I jumped away from Asta who smashed his head on the floor, suddenly wide awake. Remembering that I had set an alarm last night just in case we didn't wake up in time, I stood up and turned the alarm off. Daring to sneak a look at Asta, I turned back almost immediately when I saw him watching me with a confused gaze.

I fumbled with our bags and threw his at him, "Let's go before we're late on our first day."  
He caught his bag easily before grinning and following me out of the door, "OFF TO SCHOOL!" We both snapped out of that weird trance-like atmosphere that had hung in the air quickly and I didn't understand how I felt about what had just happened. All I knew was that I was definitely glad that everything was normal again.

Upon checking the board for the class distributions, I saw that Asta was put in class B-B, while I was in class G-D. I internally sighed and turned to Asta who was meant to be standing behind me. He was being trampled on by hordes of girls who had for some reason gathered in this area. I asked one of the girls near the front of the group to move over.  
A new shade of red covered even her ears, "A-Ah...Yes of course!" she managed to get out as she moved to the side.  
I saw Asta looking slightly dead on the floor so I poked his back slightly, "Hey, are you alive?"  
He looked up at me with resent present in his eyes, "Don't act like this horde of girls isn't your fault, you good looking bastard!"  
I lifted my hands above my head in defence, "I have nothing to say~" before offering him my right hand to get him up on his feet. He ignored my hand and got up on his own before realising that his height wouldn't allow him to see the board over all those heads anyway. I stifled a laugh, which hit me right in the stomach and turned away to hide my face as Asta turned to glare at me.

"We're in different classes. You're in B-B so get going already!" I playfully gave him a push down the hallway before walking towards my own class.

There was nothing really special about my class. The student council president was some guy with glasses called Klaus; he kept following me around asking about my studies for some reason. I sat next to a girl with bright orange hair called Mimosa. She was friendly enough and close with Klaus. A consistent boredom seemed to hang in the air without Asta around. At some point, I guess I became attached to being around Asta after not spending time with him for so long. It just made me glad that I was living with Asta now so we could redeem the time we spent away from each other.

Just when I was falling deep into my thoughts during lunchtime, a loud noise snapped me out of it. A crashing sound from the classroom next door along with the sound of chairs and tables snapping.

"Hey what was that sound?!" Mimosa asked the person sitting in front of us who looked just a perplexed as she did but suddenly with realisation responded, "Don't tell me we're stuck with a classroom next to the Black Bulls…"

What.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I've been busy for a while so I'm sorry for not updating quickly!  
Thank you to the people who responded to the Seme/Uke question last chapter. I haven't permanently decided which one to go for but I may make them a switch couple. ^~^**

 **Anyways, leave a review/comment to show support or to give feedback please! (I'm a rookie writer, please help ;-;)**

 **[SHUAMISU]**


	5. Chapter 4

**[ASTA]**

"Noelle. I'll allow you to call me by name so be grateful." The white-haired girl next to me held her head high and gazed downwards. At first, I had thought that she was just another noble who wanted nothing to do with a peasant like me but it seemed she wasn't all that bad.

Moments later, the door swung open and three seniors strolled in. They all had hair as white as Noelle's and paused at our table with a menacing glare.

"You have quite the nerve showing your face at this school, useless brat!" One of them spouted.

"Ah no, I-"Noelle had frozen in place and seemed to stutter over her words, "Are you trying to ruin the family name? You disgusting failure!"

Downing the last bite of my sandwich, I stood up from my seat with a clatter.

"I don't know who you are or how nobles do things around here, but I sure know that what you three just did is worth apologising for. Apologise to Noelle right now!"

"Shut up, you peasant!" One of the sidekicks to the ringleader swung a measly punch at my face. It wasn't enough to leave a bruise on my face but I felt trickling of blood down my chin. A drop had fallen to the floor before I could wipe my lips of blood. Ignited with anger, I decided to go all out and retaliated with a hard punch.

Just as I threw the last one to the floor, I realised that a crowd had formed in our classroom. People from other classes had also gathered. Suddenly someone started clapping and before I knew it there was cheering. In the huge sea of people, I caught a pair of golden eyes staring right at me from the back.

"Ah, Yu-"As I lifted my arm to wave at Yuno, he started to walk out of the room. Was he angry that I caused trouble? I contemplated with a frown forming on my face.

"Asta, Tha-"Not hearing the rest of what Noelle had to say, I chased after Yuno, pushing my way through the crowd. I didn't want to go back to how things were before. I wouldn't be able to handle not talking to Yuno anymore just when we reunited after drifting apart for years. I fell over my own two feet in the process several times, pulling down chairs with me and mowing down people who had been part of the crowd. I caught up to him in the corridor and grabbed his hand to make him stop.

"Why are you running away?!" I yelled.

After a slight delay, he replied without turning to look at me "I'm going to class." Snatching his hand away from mine, he walked into his classroom without another word. Was he really angry? What did I do wrong?!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I know this may seem like I'm shipping Asta and Noelle but just wait it out. We'll soon see Yuno's view of this situation. :D**

 **Also, I realised that the YunoxAsta ship reminds me of Asaya HasekuraxKensuke Ooshiba from Hitorijime My Hero. Check it out if you'd like, it's a BL anime :)**

 **As usual, remember to leave a review for support and any feedback or just for the sake of it. They really motivate me to write! See you soon~**

 **[SHUAMISU]**


	6. Chapter 5

**[YUNO]**

The pain in my chest only grew. What was wrong with me? Asta was always one for good-will and justice, I'd known that. But why did it bother me so much? The girl was undeniably pretty with long hair and fair skin. Although I thought nothing of her appearance except for a blatant fact, something about her made me feel sick. I didn't even know the girl and apparently, I already didn't like her…but why?!

I was about to rush in to see if Asta was okay when the girl grabbed part of his sleeve, clearly blushing to her ears. His eyes met mine then. A spark was ignited in my chest, it was burning. My heart was on fire. I turned away from the scene hastily and tried to get as far away as possible from my own detestable feelings by running off.

"Why are you running away?!" He called after me, echoing through the empty corridors.

He grabbed my hand. The sparks started again but this time it was less painful and more like a pleasant stream of cold water flowing throughout my body. My mind went blank for a few seconds before I came to my senses.

"I'm going to class." I retracted my hand away from him and walked quickly into my classroom with a slam of the door.

I returned to my seat, still flustered from my overflow of emotions from moments ago. A tingling feeling remained in my hand from where Asta had touched. Did I have a phobia of germs? But that wouldn't explain the burning feeling in my chest. Although I had a vague idea of what all of this meant, I couldn't figure out if I had chosen to ignore it or if I was in complete denial.

"Yuno~" Mimosa had just walked into the classroom and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mimosa. Did you need something?" Returning to my usual blank tone.

"No…I was just wondering if you knew if Asta has anyone, you know, special. Ah, it seemed like you two were close…" She sat down in her seat beside me and seemed to have a light blush on her cheeks while asking. I knew then that she was yet another one who seemed to love Asta.

Audibly letting out a sigh, I glanced at her briefly as if acting out of disinterest.

"I don't know, Mimosa. Why don't you try asking Asta, why don't you?!" The frustration in my tone startled me more than it did her. The chest pain emerged once again and immediately, I knew that I would not be keeping my lunch down. I ran to the medical room where I got rid of some of my lunch and also awarded myself a trip home early on the first day of school. How delightful.

When I woke up it was already dark outside. I had collapsed onto my bed upon arriving at the apartment and fell asleep in my school uniform also.

"Asta?" I called out for Asta while glancing at the clock. 7:30 pm.

I went for a tour around the house looking for Asta but he was nowhere to be found. Where was he?! He couldn't have gotten into trouble with those guys he was fighting, right?! Or he could have been kidnapped coming home by himself!

During my internal panic, I heard voices outside through the open window of the balcony. I looked outside and my eyes widened. Right before my eyes, Asta talking to the girl with white hair.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello! I wrote this chapter as fast as I could because I love you, my beloved readers 3**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure you comment or review to show me extra support!**

 **SHOUTOUT to mia_thekilljoy over on wattpad! She's really supportive of me and I don't think I would be able to write this without her. (Also, her writing is amazing so she's a senpai!)**

 **[SHUAMISU]**


	7. Chapter 6

**[ASTA]**

I rushed packing my things away so that I could get to Yuno as fast as possible. Something had been off about him today, he seemed angry and stressed out. I dashed out of the room and to the next class. After quickly scanning the room, I realised that he wasn't there so I stopped someone who was about to leave and asked.

"Hey, do you know where Yuno is?"

"Yuno? Ah, that serious guy. He felt sick and left early."

Panic struck me at once. Yuno? Sick?! SINCE WHEN DID HE EVER GET SICK?!  
As I walked home, I questioned the world's logic about Yuno acting weird and even getting sick. I had been deep in my thoughts when a tap on my shoulder stopped me as I turned to see who it was. Noelle.

"Oh hey Noelle." To my own surprise, my voice cracked as I spoke with little energy.

"Y-You left this on your desk. If you're thankful then do me a favour! Help me find my purse. Uh…I lost it at school. There's more money in there than this whole street put together!" She threw a pencil at me as I fumbled, just barely catching it.

I knew that I was worried about Yuno but I was always weak to helping people. I could never say no to anyone.

"Sure. Let's go find it quickly." I decided that finding it quickly and getting home as fast as possible was a priority.

In the end, it took a few hours but we found it inside her table drawer.

"Ah…I must've forgotten that I put it there….sorry"

"It's okay, it happens. But, why are you all the way here? Do you live here too?" I couldn't gather my thoughts properly. They were completely filled with Yuno and his current state. Would he be laying sick in bed as I stood here having an idle chat?

"N-No! My house is on the way…clearly!"

"I'll go first then" I patted her briefly and ran up the stairs to the apartment without turning back.

I ran into the apartment and slammed the door closed behind me as my eyes frantically searched for Yuno. Where was he?! Did he collapse on the way home?

"Did you have fun?"

"Yuno?"

I turned to face him and saw that he had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. The expression painted on his face was a new one. I didn't recognise this Yuno.

"What are you talking about? Are you feeling better? What happened? Were you angry earlier? I heard you went home early." I blurted out my worries through an attack of questions while taking a step back and avoiding his gaze.

"What?" His glare pierced through me like icicles, sending shivers throughout my whole body. He walked towards me as I continued to instinctively walk away.

I didn't have time to reply as I tripped backwards onto the sofa and he climbed up on top, pinning me down.

"Look at me."

 **A.N:**

 **I got my exam results after the weeks of stress and fear. Phew! So I wrote this like a bullet seriously. I'm sorry if the quality of my writing is lower than usual… T^T**


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hi guys, i'm no longer active on but I have and will be continuously updating this story over on wattpad where I have already published 11 chapters. My wattpad username is: shuamisu.

I hope to see you guys there! Leave me a comment on my profile so I know you're from

 **SHUAMISU**


End file.
